


A Place to Call Home

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos Mexico [1]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Isabella finds refuge with an old friend after multiple betrayals in Mexico. While she recovers from the shocking events, she realizes her feeling run much deeper for Domino than she thought.
Relationships: Isabella Bautista/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Narcos Mexico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919086





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Adult 18+ , Mature Content 
> 
> Isabella x Domino (female OC )
> 
> AU Narcos Mexico fic

Pt 1: Small steps 

It wasn't easy getting her to say yes. Isabella was a proud woman, and rightfully so. This wasn’t about money or saving her, this was about commitment. Isabella could survive anything; she didn’t need anyone. But, that didn’t mean she had to go this alone.  
When Domino moved away, communication between Domino and Isabella strained. Still, she considered Isabella her best friend and visa-versa. Domino and Isabella went way back, before Miguel, even before the drugs.  
When the shit went down in Tijuana, Domino had enough. She flew to Mexico and got Isabella. This only pissed Isabella off more, her response; “I don’t need a babysitter.”  
But, Domino knew her well. Past her straight posture, flawless makeup, and strong armor she could see the vulnerability and sadness.  
Isabella was private, so much so Domino found out about her troubles through a third party. Even though Domino left Mexico years ago, she was still in the loop via her old connections. This is how she found out about the betrayals and Isabella getting arrested.  
...  
The whole ride over she was quiet, barely speaking. Domino knew enough to know she was breaking inside, but the world wouldn't see it. A person can only take so much; no matter how strong they were. And Isabella was one of the strongest people she knew; Isabella was a rock, still, even mountains can crumble.  
Domino didn’t push for details, despite all physical signs Isabella was in a fragile state. She even took the extra steps to assure her friend this was for as long or short as she needed. There was no obligation, nothing owed - just a helping supportive hand.  
The day she offered Isabella a place to stay and a plane ticket, she wasn't met with relief. Isabella's brown eyes were sad, her expression still. Isabella did not want to seem weak, or in need, especially not like she was running away. And that's what this rest and ticket to the US felt like to her. Still, another part of her knew this was her friend going the extra mile to look out for her, so she accepted the offer.  
...  
The first month was pretty much more of the same. Domino’s place was big enough for them both to have plenty of space. She made a good life for herself in the states. Originally, Domino planned on returning home to Mexico after a couple of years, but life had other plans.  
One of the first times Isabella spoke more than a few words since her arrival, she commented on how well Domino was doing for herself. Isabella always admired a strong woman, just like herself. Isabella was proud of Domino.  
As the days passed, Domino worried if she made a bad decision. Overall, Isabella wasn't being very receptive. She wondered each morning if it was the day Isabella would leave. But to her surprise, Isabella never left, even if she did stay to herself as month two rolled around.  
There was one particular day Domino returned home from a work trip and found Isabella sitting outside. At first, she looked fine until Domino got closer. Her eyes still puffy from tears as her beautiful bare face was highlighted by the moonlight.  
Isabella quickly wiped her face, sitting up tall as she asked Domino about her day.  
Domino thought of a million things to say but couldn't settle on any of them. Instead, she sat on the ground before Isabella, taking her hand in hers.  
“Bella, I can’t promise to fix all your problems. But, I can promise you won’t have to face them all alone.”  
Something shifted in Isabella's eyes at the words. A long moment passes, she lets her hand relax into Dominos, curling her fingers around the back of her hand.  
“Thank you Domino, for everything,” Isabella says softly, quietly.  
A small smile animates Domino's lips as she gives Isabella's hand a small squeeze, then releases it. Standing, she wipes off her pants and makes a gesture toward the house, “I picked up dinner. From that place you like. Come eat something. “  
“I’ll join soon I just- I need a little more time to think.”  
Domino nodded her head gently, starting toward the house before she stopped again, “I think you know this but, just to say it again. If you ever want to talk about any of it, I’m here.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay, I’ll be inside.”  
Domino returns to the house, feeling Isabella's eyes on her as she does.  
She wonders, maybe this was a breakthrough. Either way, she was happy to provide a safe space for her to process. She would be here, whenever Isabella was ready for a compassionate ear, or a shoulder to cry on.


	2. A bit of Peace

As two months turned into three, life tends to get easier for Isabella. Domino’s home starts to feel like their home. And the day Domino gave in and bought home the dog of her dreams, they named him Romeo and he became their baby. A beautiful handsome golden retriever, Romeo added even more warmth to the home.   
With Domino being away a lot, Isabella mostly cared for him, not that she minded; the company was welcomed and she had many conversations with Romeo; he was always a sympathetic and very cute companion.   
Isabella even takes an interest in Domino's work. Despite maintaining some connections back home, Dominos’ life here was legit. She took her money and started a publishing house, even opened a gallery. In both businesses, she was trailblazing the scene as a woman; much to the disdain of some of the men she vented about on occasion.   
Isabella always appreciated nice things, she had an eye for them too. But she never fully immersed herself into that world like Domino did. Now, living here, it was something she took more interest in and enjoyed, she even felt inspired to sketch again like she did as a child. One of her early dreams was fashion designing; maybe somewhere inside of her, she still had that dream?   
One day at a gallery with Domino, Isabella found herself drawn to a piece handing on a wall. In it, a woman painted nude with her back to the viewer. Though it seemed she was turned away from something, she’s actually facing a beautiful scene of sunlight and open air. The woman in the painting is not turning her back, she is looking ahead.   
Feeling a profound connection to the painting, Isabella takes a closer look reading the information plaque, on it a quote;  
“She refused to let it break her. She faced tragedy, she felt pain and it only made her stronger.”   
Isabella mouths the words as she speaks them, feeling her entire body react. Repeating the quote in her head so she could remember it forever, she takes her time observing every fine detail of the painting. 

...

Two days later 

Dominos POV

“Why not?” The words fall off Isabella's lips like honey; a smooth sweetness topped off by her cherry lipstick.  
Domino wasn’t in the mood to go out. She was dealing with some bullshit at work and carried a ball of stress with her all week. Deep down, she knew this was both Isabellas way to try to lighten her mood and get in more beach time.  
Life was a funny sort of thing. Isabella was getting better by the day and Domino was having a shit two weeks. Though Domino didn’t bother Isabella with any of it, Domino knew Isabella could read her like a book; knowing she needed this break.   
Domino takes too long to respond, Isabella pouts her lower lip and bats her eyelashes. “Please? I want to go to the beach.”   
“Okay, Bella,” Domino sits up and offers her a smile. “Let’s go.” 

…

The beach is empty and the weather perfect. They arrive just as the sun starts to set, the sky a beautiful watercolor painting of yellow, orange, and purple hues.   
As Domino parks the car, Isabella is nearly one foot out already. Stripping off her boots, she tosses them in the back seat with her jacket and heads for the beach.   
A few moments later, Domino catches up with her.   
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Isabella looks over her shoulder, her long dark curls cascading across her back as she strolls the shore line.   
“It is.”   
They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Isabella faces forward again, she dips her toes in the water.   
As Isabella walks ahead of her, Domino laughs to herself. Isabella was in such a rush to come out here that neither one of them were properly dressed for the beach.   
Isabella, fabulous as usual, looked more like she was going out dancing in a red top and black pants. Domino is still in her work clothes, a dark blue pant suit, minus the jacket. She was so happy to be home she literally just kicked off her shoes and threw herself into the couch as is. Now they walked along the beach, Isabella smiling ear to ear as she soaked up the scenery.   
POV switch - Isabella   
There was something about the beach. For as long as she could remember, a sense of peace could always be found here. The water and the sand between her toes was her happy place.   
The cherry on top of everything was being here with Domino. Truthfully, Isabella felt a little bad about the distance between them over the years. Before she had a chance to make up for it, all the shit back home went down. Then the pieces of the tower continued to crumble. For every win she had, a big loss would follow.  
Even now, three months out, Isabella couldn't understand why she received so many blows. What was wrong with making your own way? Especially when the boys club refused to let a woman in? She wasn't going to sit back and take it, so she did what she knows, she fought. She fought her ass off. And so close to victory she was knocked down again. What hurt the most was the final betrayal. Isabella expected as much from a man, but for a woman to do that to her? That still stung.   
As her thoughts start to get too lost in that incident, she kneels down picking up the sea shell sticking out of the sand. Observing it, she discovers it’s in almost perfect shape and turns around to show it to Domino. Domino is standing a distance away looking out at the water.   
Isabella couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, regal, like a lioness. She always loved her style, Domino could wear the fuck out of anything, especailly pants and suits, anything mascuiline really. It was her preferred style over skirts and dresses. It was rare to see Domino in a dress, the only reason Isabella has is because they’ve known eachother so long.   
The last time Domino visited her in Mexico a year ago, they had a blast. It was perfect taking her best friend to her favorite parties and clubs. It was one of the best weekends of her life. It was over that same weekend Isabella realized her feelings for Domino had grown. She didn’t just admire her, or have a slight crush, she liked her. Maybe she liked her for a long time but never entertained the idea seeing as they were so close.   
Once Domino left, the maybes ran rampant in Isabellas mind for a long time; still, she did nothing about it, just keeping the feelings hidden away in the back of her heart and mind.   
Over the last couple of months, despite her healing process, she was also coming to terms with those feelings. Being this close to Domino and living in her home, she could no longer ignore what stirred deep within her.   
Though part of her was afraid, with reason. The last time she felt a flutter like this for someone, he turned out to be a monster; A bastard who was not the man she thought she knew and cared for. Not the man who made her feel safe as a young girl. A man she opened life changing doors for and he threw her out like trash in return.   
“Bella,” Hearing her nickname, Isabella finds her way back to the beach, to the moment. Once she sees what's in Domino's hand she smiles; it's a joint.   
“Fuck yes.” She replies. Her thoughts were getting out of control anyway, this was a good break.   
Isabella makes her way to her. Both sit in the sand as Domino lights the joint. After a few moments, Isabella speaks, “I needed this, thank you.”   
Domino focuses on the task at hand, once it's perfect she retrieves a lighter from her pocket and lights it. Taking the first hit, she lets her head fall back and fully savors it.   
Isabella watches as the puff of smoke dances from her lips and up into the night sky.   
“You know I’ll do whatever I can to help you, no question.” She coughs a little and hands it to Isabella.   
As Isabella takes her turn, her eyes move back and forth between the ground and Dominos profile. She always felt like there was so much she wanted to say, but didnt know how to say it, or what words to use.   
As comfortable silence falls between them, Isabella lets herself relax. Enjoying the setting as they make a dent in the joint. Toward the end of it, Isabella waves off the rest, inviting Domino to take it.   
Her eyes fell to Domino's hand, flat on the sand, in between their bodies, as her other one hovered near her mouth. Isabella places her hand on the sand, slowly inching it toward Dominos. She thought of a hundred ways to send out feelers, settling on this as the weed relaxed every nerve in her body.   
Once their fingers touch, Domino turns to her, her brown eyes soft and the tiniest smile on her lips. Isabella proceeds, lacing her fingers in between hers, relieved when Domino doesnt look away or pull back.   
The skin to skin contact is warm, that same warmth washing over her body as the chill in the night air increases. Wanting to be closer, Isabella rests her head in the nook of Dominos shoulder, still holding her hand tight.   
She can feel the deep breath Domino takes as she rests there. Seconds later, Domino gives her hand a tight squeeze and rubs the butt of the joint in the sand.   
“I could stay out here all night.” Isabella says softly.   
Domino turns her head slightly, to get a better view of her, “Nothing’s stopping us.”


	3. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to my love letter to Isabella. I know this little fic has not really been seen or interacted with but for those who have, thank you :)

Domino fills her suitcase with the last items needed for the meeting. She was about to negotiate a huge installation for the museum and this was the last step before it was official.   
Grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her shoulder, she starts towards the door then stops. Isabella was held up in the 2nd floor office for hours. Domino wasn’t sure if it was best to leave her be, or check on her. Deciding it couldn't hurt to at least tell she was going, Domino puts her things down by the door and heads up stairs.   
She knocks first, Isabella tells her to come in.   
Lingering by the door, Domino slips her hands in her pants pockets. All she can see is Isabella's back, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders past the low cut of her shirt. Spread out across the table is paper with various sketches.   
“I’m off for a few hours. I just wanted to let you know.”   
“Okay,” Isabella looks back over her shoulder with a smile, “good luck.”   
Domino winks at her, “thank you.”   
Domino turns on her heels to leave but can’t resist taking a closer look at the sketches. Whatever it was, Isabella seemed to do it for hours these days. Stepping back inside, she walks up to her.  
“Bella! These are so good! How have I never seen these?” She leans over Isabella's shoulder, looking at the fashion sketches.   
Isabella smiles and shrugs casually, “It was a secret. A dream of mine...” her eyes meet Dominos. “I just stored it away.”   
“You’re a natural at this.” Domino reaches over her and picks one up. “Do you really want to do this?”   
Isabella hesitates, not because she didn’t know the answer. She did. But it never seemed attainable. Not for where she came from, how she grew up - what she had to do.   
Isabella Bautista, designer, it could only be a dream, right?   
Sensing her hesitation, Domino kneels beside her and puts the drawing down. She holds Isabella’s gaze, “Be honest with me.”   
When Isabella answers, it’s soft, hopeful, “Yes.”   
Domino places a hand over hers, “If you want, I can help you. I’m not offering to do it for you. You can do anything you set your mind to. We both know that. I’m only offering to put you in a room with the right people.”   
Isabella hangs on to every word, she feels overwhelmed. Flushed. Her eyes darted to the sketches, and back to Domino.   
Domino continues, “I don’t know anyone who dresses as sharply as you do. If you made your own line - fuck, watch out world!” Domino's enthusiasm feeds Isabella’s soul.  
Dreams. She always had them and she always made them come true. Why not this one?   
Isabella grips Domino’s hand tight, leaning forward with a smile. Her eyes light up.   
“Let’s celebrate. I want to go dancing.”   
Domino rubs the back of her hand with her thumb. “When I get back, we’ll go.”   
…  
There was a beauty, a freedom in dancing. Since Isabella could remember, it was one of her favorite things to do. No matter how upset, hurt, mad she felt - nothing worked like sweating it out on the dance floor.   
The night was perfect, a delicious dinner at one of her favorite places and now they were dancing in the blue lights of the club. This was the most free Isabella has felt in longer than she can remember.   
Opening her eyes, she smiles at Domino as she loses herself in the music. Her eyes closed, her arms in the air; she was beautiful. When her eyes open, Isabella winks at her and continues to dance.  
..  
Late that night  
Isabella knocks on the door, feeling both nervous and excited. She couldn’t sleep or sit still until she knew - until she knew for sure. Something about today and dancing so close; the lingering touches, the glances - she could no longer stand in a place of uncertainty.   
As the door opens, Domino seems awake as well, she’s in a tank top and shorts, her lights set to dim.   
“Bella, everything's okay?”   
Isabella nods her head, holding Domino's gaze.   
Domino nibbles her lower lip, “Okay, do you need any-”   
Isabella throws herself into Domino, crashing her lips to hers. The kiss is nervous, shy; her lips quiver slightly.   
As she pulls away, their eyes meet again. Isabella feels anxiety rise in her. A confident woman she wasn’t used to being unsure. She wasn’t used to fearing rejection.   
Before her mind could spin into overdrive, Domino grabs the nape of her neck under her hair, pulling her into a heated kiss...  
Isabella feels the softness of the sheets against her skin, the firmness of the mattress, the fluff of the pillows under her head. Her lips wet and swollen from all the kissing against the bedroom wall.   
As Domino tops her, the strands of her long dark hair tiggle Isabella's chest and face. Domino’s breath is warm against her skin as she plants kisses along her neck and chin.   
Moving up, she brushes her lips against Isabellas, teasing another kiss. Everything about this felt right. Being here with Domino under her, in her bed.   
Domino pins Isabella's wrist over her head. Isabella submits, the fire in her body blazing.   
She almost forgets to breathe as Domino frees one hand, sliding downward over her breasts, her stomach, in between her thighs.   
When their lips meet again, they inhale each other. Consume each other. This was home and Isabella had every intention of staying.


End file.
